


Charles Blackwood : Drabble Collection

by cametobuyplums



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. “Image Charles being riled up by you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, oral sex

“No.”

Such a simple word but it unhinges Charles Blackwood. A word he seemingly can’t understand. Defiance, anger flares as his cheeks flush red but you are as stubborn as he is. And good God, does that rile him up even more. You  _dare_  to refuse him. Perhaps the only one who has ever had the audacity. A playfulness tugs at the corners of your lips. And he finds his tongue darts out to wet his own.

“Oh, I’ll get what I want.”

A promise as much as it is a threat. Met with a raise of your perfectly arched brow and suddenly, a very different kind of heat prickles at his skin and wordlessly, he storms from the room.

He’s a handsome devil, that Charles Blackwood. Blue eyes that seem depthless, a certain steely edge to his gaze that lingers. Deep chestnut hair streaked with a few locks of caramel, always perfectly coiffed with tonic. And that jawline, oh, it’s as sharp as that blade he shaves with. A well to do man. One that has an air of danger about him and you should keep well away. And yet, you find yourself silently treading after his steps.

Charles, he stands by the vanity table. Shirt untucked and  _oh_. Your breath catches. A hand on the table to steady himself, ring glinting in the sunshine. The other, it’s wrapped around his cock. A slow stroke, controlled and smooth. A floorboard creaks, and he looks up to find your reflection in the mirror. A smile you offer him. A smile because  _you’re_  the reason he’s so aroused and frustrated. He stills, fingers still fisted around himself.

“Don’t you look like the cat that got the cream?” he says huskily. “Come here, I’ll give you something to smile about.”

Charles eases out a breath as you drop to your knees. The thick carpet burns your skin but you’re  _breathless_  at the sight of his cock, mouth watering at how long and thick he is, flushed a rosy pink at the tip. The coolness of his ring is sharp against your hot skin, his thumb glides across your cheek.

“Aren’t you just so pretty?” He murmurs, stroking himself and it teases you as much as it does him. “Pretty little thing.”

Charles hums, pressing the tip of his cock to your lips and you part them with unreserved eagerness. He’s hard and velvety in your mouth, your moan muffled but it elicits a truly devious smile. A flicker in his eyes. A wildness swims behind them.

“My pretty little doll,” he whispers, gasping slightly as you bob your head. “You like this, don’t you?“

It’s  _obscene_. Charles’ every word drips with debauchery. A hand in your hair, guiding you and he groans as his cock nudges the back of your throat. He’s close, thick lashes beginning to flutter and you feel arousal engulf you hotly. He chuckles wickedly, bottom lip drawn between his teeth as you flick your tongue over his cock, bobbing your head faster. You’re desperate, chasing his release, drowning in desire and head a foggy mess of want for Charles.

And oh, it’s unbearably  _beautiful_  when he comes. That smooth voice a little raspy as he spills down your throat. Head tilted back in pleasure. You swallow every drop, let him  _wreck_  you and he quivers when you lick him clean.

Charles has little for you, save for a smirk that’s wolfish. He strokes your cheek, madness floating to the surface of his darkened eyes.

“My pretty little doll likes to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. “Imagine Charles tying you down before eating you out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light bondage, light d/s, oral sex

“Charles?” You breathe shakily.

“Yes, doll?” He husks in response. “You look so pretty like this. All laid out just for me. Pretty as a picture.”

A gasp falls from your lips. It’s utterly obscene. Never has a man made you feel so  _vulnerable_ , so  _exposed_ , so  _completely_  at his mercy. Charles has you bent over his desk. A wrist bound to a wooden leg each. Thighs parted. And even though you still wear your dress, it’s so  _intimate_ , how he bunches it up to your waist, panties tucked into his pocket. A trophy.

 You tremble, rough fingers dance over your ass before gliding further and Charles hums at how wet he finds you. Breath hot on your core. It’s twisted, wicked and so  _sinful_. And even though it’s so wrong it feels so  _right_ , the way he buries his face in your wet folds.

“My little doll has such a pretty pussy,” he murmurs into your skin. “And so wet for me, aren’t you? This is all for me, isn’t it?”

You cry out, whimper as he draws your clit into his mouth and sucks just harshly enough to make you writhe against the mahogany desk. His hands keep your thighs parted wide, tongue delving in and out of your wet heat. And he’s wrecking you with pleasure you’ve never felt before.

“My little plaything,” he chuckles darkly. “Aren’t you the sweetest? You certainly taste it.”

“ _Please_ , Charles.”

“Do you want to come? My pretty doll can’t take it anymore?”

Hungry, blissful sounds as he flicks his tongue over your clit. His groans mingle with your pleas and your walls clench around his fingers. Tears stream from your eyes, wrists straining to break free. You’re so  _close_ , pleasure peaking and you crash, tumbling into sheer ecstasy with a gasp of Charles’ name. A harsh spank breaks you free of your bliss. He tuts.

“Oh, doll. You made a mess all over my desk. What am I going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. “Imagine Charles asking you to join him in the bath.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: bath sex, cock warming, dirty talk, vaginal sex

“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

A man your father introduces as Charles Blackwood. A handsome name for a handsome man. A voice so velvety and low in baritone it sends a shiver racing down your spine. An air of mystery about him, one you cannot ignore. It suits him, with his blue eyes that you find yourself lost in, and a jaw you’re certain is carved from marble. You’re drawn to him, a moth to a flame and your father’s words almost fall deaf to your ears. Words that ask you to help Charles feel  _comfortable_  whilst he finishes off errands. The curt snap of the door. You’re left alone with this handsome stranger.

An offer of tea. A bed to rest. Charles politely declines. A bath is what he would like. And it’s to your surprise he follows you. A steely gaze that’s heated and intense as you fill the tub. Silence filled with the crackle of an electric energy. Chaotic. Arousing. Charles needn’t say a word to control you.

A gasp falls from your lips. Charles smirks, deftly sheds his clothes and you try not to blush as he sinks into the tub. The trickle of water and steam rises in slow spirals, the ends of his hair curling beautifully in the heat.

“Join me, doll.”

The words roll off his tongue so smoothly. A command, not a request. Your heart hammers in your chest but your fingers mindlessly obey, unbuttoning your dress until it pools at your feet. A flash of desire darkens his eyes a fraction.

You burn all over. Skin scorching under Charles’ gaze. Arms draped either side of the tub, legs parted to let you kneel between them. You trail your eyes over his bare chest, gasping when you see his half-hard cock just below the water.

“Won’t you help me, doll?” He drawls. “Make me… feel  _comfortable_?”

Trembling fingers dunk the bar of soap beneath the warm water. A lather you massage over his torso, marvelling at how strong his muscles feel. A rake of your nails through the defined divots. Fingertips brushing the patch of dark fuzz in the centre of his chest. A slight hesitancy, your fingers tentatively pause at his stomach. Short breaths at how the tip of his hard cock rests against his navel.

“You are a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He murmurs, thumb ghosting over your collarbone. “Beautiful, so  _beautiful_. Won’t you be a good little doll for me?”

“Charles?”

You mewl as his hands curve around your hips, sinking you down his hard length and your moan echoes through the bathroom. Oh, he’s so big. Thick. And he feels so  _good_.

“You take my cock so well, doll,” hums Charles. “That’s a good girl, you like me filling you with my fat cock, isn’t that right?”

“Charles, please. I- “

“Oh no,” he chuckles and there’s a dark quality to his playfulness. “You’ll sit there and warm my cock. Don’t move now.”

Charles unfurls his copy of The National View, whistling as he does so and God, it’s exquisite  _torture_. He’s buried so deep, surely he can feel how your walls clench around him. Sweat slicks your skin. Breathless as you do your best to obey but it’s so tasking. Charles feels so  _good_ , and you so desperately want him to make you come. A whimper. A whine. You’re so aroused you can’t see straight. The fleeting thought that your father will be back any moment and it’s so  _dirty_ , you with this strange man.

Charles must think the same. An impish smirk tugs at the corners of his lips when your father’s voice calls your name.

“You can move now, doll.”

“But, Charles. My father- “

“I said,  _move_. Be a good little doll, fuck yourself on my cock.”

The obscene splash of water. Your father’s voice rises in decibels. Pleasure ebbs in as you rock your hips. Charles merely smirks, pinches harshly at your nipples and you bite back a moan. You’re so close, wrapped in heady want and Charles, Charles slams you down on his cock bruisingly.

“That’s it. Look at how pretty you are like this.”

Words that tip you over the edge. Walls fluttering around Charles’ cock and he growls lowly, spilling into you just as your father knocks on the door.

“Charles? Haven’t seen my daughter, have you?”

”I’m sure she’s around, sir.” Charles calls, fingers circling your clit. “Perhaps she’s a little… busy.”

“I hope she’s been helping you feel comfortable.”

“Oh, very much so, sir. She’s very good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. “Imagine back talking to Charles and he puts you in your place.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light d/s, spanking

A chilling silence. The gravity of your words weigh heavy, a lasting presence that lingers in the air. Charles lowers his book. A dangerous look that swims behind the surface of his steely blue eyes. A curt snap as he casts the novel aside. Jaw clenched in a hard line and you can hear your heart hammering.

There’s a smile on his face. Charming. Too charming. A tilt of his head, the caramel coloured strands glimmer in the dying sunshine that falls through the windows. An outstretched hand, your own shaking as his fingers wrap around yours.

“I must have dozed off,” he says with a quiet chuckle. “It’s the only reason I can imagine you talking back to me. You wouldn’t do that, would you, darling?”

“Charles- “

“But, you did. Didn’t you? I don’t deserve this, do I? You speaking out of turn.  _I don’t deserve this._ ”

 

A dark but delighted quality to his voice. One you haven’t heard since Nancy’s party. You’d acted bratty, knowing how it riled him up and it had been so deliberate on your part. God, how he had punished you that night. You feel dampness between your thighs just thinking of it. No doubt, Charles thinks of the same memory, too.

“I think my pretty little doll needs to be put in her place,” he smirks, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Strip.”

A shiver of delight. The prospect of someone walking past and catching sight of you through the open window. Charles’ gaze rakes over you, every inch bared just for him and a gasp tumbles from your lips as you find yourself bent over his knee. A finger glides down your spine, a certain roughness to his touch.

Your clit throbs, core thrumming in your desperation for friction but Charles knows you too well. He’ll tease you for as long as he pleases. Draw out every sensation until he’s satisfied. He whistles, a tune unfamiliar to you and you quiver as his palm glides over your ass.

“My pretty little thing,” he murmurs. “Be a good girl and count.”

A pause. Your breath short and shallow. And then, without warning, you feel his hand fly through the air and  _spank_  you. You gasp his name, trembling but he growls and you choke out a “ _one_ ” for an approval you never receive. Charles is relentless, each spank harsh and God, does your ass sting. You straddle the line between pleasure and pain. An ungodly feeling only he is capable of wreaking on you.

“I didn’t deserve that, did I, kitten?” Charles husks, pinning your wrists to your back with one hand. “I didn’t deserve you being so  _bratty_.”

Oh, he most  _certainly_  deserved you being bratty. He’s deserving of it every single time. But, God, you love it. It’s a power Charles has no idea you possess. Power you have over him. Power to make him rough and domineering. Power to get you exactly what you want from him. And it’s erotic beyond belief. Every spank so arousing you’re hot all over, slick coating your thighs and your head a foggy, lusty mess.

Ten. Charles spanks you ten times. He leaves you breathless. Begging for more. Aching for his cock. A knowing look in his eyes, wild and just a little mad, darkened by desire he fights just for a moment longer. He takes in your dishevelled appearance. Your undone hair and glistening skin. How your nipples have hardened into small peaks. How you mewl his name.

“Has my little kitten learned her lesson?” He asks lowly. “ _Answer_ _me_.”

“Yes,” you ease out shakily. “Yes, Charles.”

“And what do you say?”

“Thank you, Charles.”

“That’s my girl,” he smiles, a sudden cheeriness to his tone. “Now, my pretty little thing. Why don’t you go make me that coffee? And don’t bother putting your dress back on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	5. “Imagine Charles teasing you at dinner.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: public sex, vaginal fingering

White candles that drip wax. Glasses filled with ruby red wine. Ornately crafted chairs. The sound of a record just discernible over the chatter. A table that groans under the weight of a banquet. Food you barely taste as Charles’ fingers delicately dip under the hem of your dress.

Heat prickles all over your skin. White hot flames of arousal lick between your thighs. It’s almost  _cruel_ , how he teases you so. How he has done nothing  _but_  tease you all evening. A dark smile tugs at the corners of his lips as you bite back a moan, the tips of his fingers grazing roughly over your panties. You’re so  _wet_. Craving more and each time he pulls away just as you feel any real pleasure.

It’s unbearable. You’re on edge. Anyone could see. And it only drives Charles  _wild_. A devilish streak you seem to bring out of him. You’re lost to your desire. Dazed, a cocktail of lust and the wine that slips down all too easily. And it’s without warning that Charles sinks a finger into you. Roughly. Harshly. You gasp, the noise cutting across his story about Venice.

“Are you alright, dear?” Asks Nancy, she sits across the table from you. “You look a little flushed.”

“It must be all the wine,” answers Charles, with a chuckle that has you clenching around his fingers. “Perhaps you should take it slowly, darling.”

Words that sound innocent but the punishing thrust of his fingers is anything but. And as  _debauched_  as it is, sitting across from Michael and Nancy with Charles’ fingers buried deep in your core, you teeter close to the edge. A fiery kind of ecstasy ebbs dangerously close. And then his thumb rolls over you clit and you almost drop your glass, a tiny drop of wine splashes the sleeve of Charles’ jacket. Your heart hammers. An almost indiscernible narrowing of his blue eyes.

You can’t find it in you to care. You’re chasing release so desperately. The curl of his fingers. That one spot that has supernovas exploding behind your fluttering eyes. And you’re  _overwhelmed_. Charles exacts pleasure on you the same way he might a punishment. You can’t stand it anymore. A bitten back moan. Fingers wrapped around his wrist. Heat exploding through you and he grins wickedly as you tremble, walls fluttering around his fingers.

A small gasp that commands your attention. Nancy’s mouth falls open and God, you flush all over with mortification. Charles is none too subtle. He holds Nancy’s gaze as he draws his fingers into mouth, gives her a great show of licking his fingers clean. Michael prattles on about the economy, oblivious. And Charles hums.

“Mm,  _delicious.”_ He husks, and Nancy turns pink, busying herself with more wine as Charles leans in close to you. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you spill that wine on my jacket. You’ll pay for that one, my little kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	6. "Imagine Charles like cock warming."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: cock warming, dirty talk, light d/s

A call of your name in a tone that’s low and dark, dangerous almost. Lazy, too, but you know how easily his patience is tested and you hurry to the study as fast as your feet will take you.

Charles sits in the armchair. An unlit pipe in one hand and an open book in the other. He peruses it leisurely, only glancing up when you say his name softly. A devilish smirk crosses his face. Eyes black with desire as he peers at you over the side of the chair.

“There’s my little doll,” he drawls, a darkness drips from every word. “Such a pretty thing. Be a good girl for me, kitten, won’t you?”

You find yourself kneeling between his parted thighs. Charles’ fingers stroke your hair as you pull his cock free, half-hard but already your mouth waters as you wrap your lips around him.

“Oh, no. That won’t do, kitten,” clucks Charles. “You’re going to sit there and keep my cock warm. And then maybe I’ll fuck your pretty face.”

It’s exquisite agony. Your mouth strains around Charles’ cock, his thick girth and you can feel saliva drip down on to your breasts. He’s a hot, velvety weight against your tongue. You can feel every vein and every ridge. His cock stiffens, throbs and swells. And even so, he’s in no hurry. He lights his pipe, small puffs of smoke spiralling. Every so often he’ll glance over the pages of his book at you. A teasing smirk. And only when you mewl after what feels like forever does he put the novel down.

“Quiet,” he growls, a hand roughly cupping your cheek. “You’re  _mine_ , kitten. Mine to take as I please. And I don’t wanna hear a goddamn noise out of you. Now, be a good little doll while I fuck this pretty face. I want to see you swallow my come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	7. “Imagine Charles talking dirty in Italian.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: come play, dirty talk, public sex, vaginal sex, voyeurism

Smooth like velvet and thick like caramel. Charles’ voice is a low baritone of sex and charm. His every word drips with sensuality. And even more so, when he speaks Italian. A language he taught you himself.

A light breeze ripples the grass. Nancy catches her napkin before it takes off in the wind. An assortment of finger sandwiches, pastries and cakes. She pours Michael a cup of tea and you pour one for Charles. A story of Venice, of how you explored cobbled streets together, swathed in moonlight and elegance. Nancy is curious about how you have picked up Italian so easily. A faint flush heats your skin as Charles chuckles, citing himself an excellent teacher. You smile and offer a few words in the language for Nancy and Michael’s benefit. Naturally, they’re awed.

Charles straightens in his chair. Teacup abandoned as his pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. The woody, Mediterranean waft of his cologne as he leans over, lips brushing your ear and you quiver delightfully.

“ _Mi sto eccitando_.”

 _You’re turning me on._ Your breath hitches, a jolt low in your tummy and there’s a fractional widening of his eyes. Charles’ face darkens enough for you to recognise how  _aroused_  he is and that alone has you wet. Another lick of his lips, your skin prickles hotly. He’s a fiend. Sin personified with a penchant for pushing the boundaries of what’s risky. How often you find yourself in public with his cock buried deep in you, heart racing at the prospect of being caught.

“ _Nemmeno immagini cosa ho intenzione di farti._ ”

 _You can’t imagine what I’m going to do to you._ A large hand that squeezes your thigh under the white tablecloth. Nancy giggles and asks what Charles is saying and he merely grins devilishly before spinning a tale that he was complimenting the cucumber sandwiches. None the wiser, she thanks him graciously before scurrying over to her other guests. And Charles’ mouth is on your ear again.

“ _Seguimi_.”

 _Follow me._ Your heart races, every word of Italian a thrum in your core and you’re  _aching_  for him. Craving the feel of him between your thighs. Dizzy and desperate as he pushes you up against a large oak tree. Charles’ breath falls in short, shallow pants and there’s pure excitement etched all over his handsome face. A devilish kind of glee at doing something so dirty somewhere so  _public_.

“ _Sei la mia puttanella._ ”

 _You’re my little whore_. A murmur that’s soft and sweet, a stark contrast to what his words mean but in Italian, it’s wildly  _arousing_. You whimper as he unfastens his pants, hard cock bobbing free and he chuckles darkly, a thick finger pushing your panties aside. Your eyes drift closed as he hums at the wetness he finds there. A dangerous growl rumbles in his chest.

“ _Guardami_.”

 _Look at me_. Charles clenches his jaw, blackened eyes fixed on yours and there’s filthy pleasure in his smirk as he thrusts into you. All too satisfied with how you cry out and dig your fingers into the back of his neck. A punishing rut of his hips and you fight to keep your eyes open as he asks.

“ _Dimmi_.”

 _Tell me._ You whimper and his eyes flash wickedly. You’re helpless but to obey his command. Charles gets his way. He always does. Your voice is husky, breathless and a mere whisper.

“ _Sono la tua puttanella._ ”

 _I’m your little whore_. Words that elicit a feral groan from Charles. And God, it’s  _wild_  how fast and hard he takes you. The bark of the tree scratches at your skin. Every thrust rough and deep. It’s for him, it’s always for  _him_  but you find pleasure in how his thick cock feels filling you up. Chatter from the tea party rustles around you and you mewl in his ear. He grunts, bruises bloom on your hips under his fingers.

“ _Sto per venire. Come sei bagnata. Cazzo, come sei stretta._ ”

 _I’m close. You’re so wet. Fuck, you’re so tight._ It’s obscene. Such filthy words and he groans them so loud that anyone could hear. Footsteps. The call of your name. Your little bubble of bliss burst. And he grins wolfishly. So turned on that you  _feel_  his cock twitch and you moan, walls fluttering.

Charles is  _ruthless_ , taking exactly what he needs from you and he comes undone so  _beautifully_. Swollen lips parted, hips juddering against yours. The feel of his cock  _throbbing_  as he spills into you and you tip over the edge, consumed by fiery ecstasy.

Little time to collect yourself as the call of your name sounds again. And even so, Charles is in no hurry. He hums, a finger gliding through your slick, sensitive folds just as Nancy rounds the corner. She freezes in her tracks. Shock drops her jaw. And Charles, he smirks most mischievously, eyes still swimming with lust as he none too gently pushes his warm release back into your core before sliding your panties back in place.

“Darling,” smiles Charles sweetly. “We should get back to the party. Isn’t that right, Nancy?”

Nancy squeaks, face aflame as she turns on her heel and hurries away. Charles bares amusement, running his fingers along the seam of your lips, groaning as you suck them clean. An undeniable madness floats in his eyes.

“ _Sei la mia puttanella_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	8. “Imagine Charles taking you for a drive in his car.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: car sex, dirty talk, public sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex

A habitual routine, one Charles indulges in every Sunday after lunch. There’s a measured ease about him. Hands curved over the steering wheel. An eyebrow, hiked just enough to give him an air of seduction. A few caramel coloured locks dance in the breeze, and he sweeps them from his face, allowing you a glimpse of the wolfish glint that flashes in his depthless blue eyes.

A fork in the road. And where he might usually take the right, he takes the left. A leafy canopy and thick trees. Dying sunshine trickles through the darkness. Nothing but the sweet purr of the engine, Charles, and you. Your heart skips a beat. A whisper of his name and his lips curve into a cheeky grin. He lifts his hand from the steering wheel and it finds home on your knee.

A wave of heat washes over you, skin tingling as he slowly drags his fingers upwards, grin widening as your thigh trembles beneath his touch. Charles hums darkly as he slips a finger beneath your panties. You mewl, thighs clenching together and he frowns with displeasure, parting them roughly. You whimper in response, head tilting back as he draws circles over your clit, fingers slick with your arousal.

“My little doll’s already so wet,” he taunts. “Always ready for me, aren’t you? My greedy little kitten, always desperate for my cock.”

A whine catches in your throat and Charles is all too amused by the disappointed shock on your face as he snatches his fingers back. He runs them along your lips, licking his own as you suck him clean, tasting yourself on his fingertips. You moan around his thick fingers, a sound that has his pants straining suddenly and the car jerks as he pulls over, breath heavy and laboured.

“Strip,” he husks, knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. “Bend over the hood.”

“Charles?”

“ _Get out of the goddamn car_.”

It’s  _obscene_ , utterly so. You naked, ass in the air and hands pressed to the red hood of Charles’ car. You peer at him through your lashes and he smirks devilishly. His gentlemanliness long gone. Only the unhinged wildness remains. And it’s leisurely, how he peels his blazer off and casts it aside. Heat radiating from him and you bite your lip as his hands roam your ass. You squeak, he widens your stance and groans.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he murmurs lowly. “All for me.  _Mine_  to fuck.”

The metallic whir of his zipper. The rustle of his pants and your head spins at how hard he is as he leans over, teeth scraping along the shell of your ear.

“Be a good little doll, don’t make a mess on my car.”

Charles growls as he buries his cock deep and you gasp, arms giving way as he ruts his hips harshly. Cheek pressed to the hood, fingers scrabbling for purchase until he grabs both your wrists in one hand easily, pinning them just above your ass. His other hand fists in your hair. And it’s so rough. So dirty. Charles fucking you over his car on a deserted road. Heat coils in your belly, clit throbbing and grazing the Aston-Healy badge with every bruising thrust.

“Bet you love this, don’t you?” He grunts over the sound of slick flesh. “Greedy, cock-hungry little girl.”

You moan, cry out his name as you teeter close to the edge. Dancing with danger as your orgasm threatens to consume you. Charles is close, too. You almost sob at how his cock throbs, dragging against your walls so intensely you burn with pleasure.

“Desperate, aren’t you?” He chuckles hoarsely, pace unforgiving. “Look at you, my little plaything. My perfect little doll.”

Charles’ words are your undoing. A scream of his name as that coil in your belly snaps and sheer ecstasy rolls through you in heated waves. And Charles, Charles’ growl fills your ears as he spills into you in hot spurts. The feel of his cock swelling earning him another broken whimper. And then he growls, footsteps crunching on gravel as his eyes rake you over.

A trembling, soaking mess with hooded eyes as you dare to look back at him. Charles lets out a growl that’s predatory. A hunger in his eyes as his come trickles down your thighs. A lick of his lips and then he looks downright dangerous.

“Oh, kitten,” he sighs. “I told you not to make a mess on my car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	9. "Imagine Charles proving his word is final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, exhibitionism/ voyeurism, light d/s, spanking

“Venice is- “

“Florence. Florence is far nicer than Venice.”

Your words, as sweet as they are in tone, cut across Charles and his rising anger is detectable only to you. Crystal blue eyes void of any emotion, but the tick in his cheek betrays him. That sharply angled jaw clenched taut. Not a hair out of place otherwise. And his reaction to your defiance is inexplicably  _arousing_.

Nancy and Michael only nod. Polite responses before they move on to the next couple, keen to mingle with their guests. You eye Charles over the rim of your wine glass. Notice how he suddenly draws himself tall, a steely edge to his gaze and a predatory hunger etched on his handsome face. Every step he takes towards you quickens your pulse. You ease out a shaky breath when your back hits the wall, obscured from view by his broad shoulders.

“You’re a  _bad_   _girl_ , kitten,” he murmurs, words tainted by dark promises. “Acting like a little brat. I don’t deserve that, do I? Take off your panties.”

A rapid succession of blinks as heat swirls in your core. Charles is less than impressed. Madness swims beneath the surface of his eyes.

“I said,  _take off your panties._ ”

A subtle glance over Charles’ shoulder and your heart threatens to hammer out of your chest. You shouldn’t be so  _aroused_  and  _terrified_ in equal measure as you clumsily slide your panties off. He snatches them immediately, a teasing hint of lace dangles from his pocket and he’s all too smug about it. He chuckles at your squeak when he pulls you flush against his hard chest, lips ghosting over your ear.

“Act like a brat again and I’ll punish you right here,” he threatens, and you shiver. “Now, be a good little girl and get me another glass of wine.”

A room swathed in yellowing candlelight. Music dances in the air. Charles drapes a possessive arm around your waist and you, you dare to disobey. It’s subtle enough, but his cheeks colour red steadily and it’s right before dinner is served that Charles shoves you into Michael’s study, the door snapping shut behind him.

You’re warm all over. Emboldened by wine and your  _bratty_ behaviour. Fuelled by how  _erotic_  it is knowing your panties are still half-tucked into Charles’ pocket. He all but growls wolfishly as you hold your chin high, his fingers rough enough to bloom purple bruises as you find yourself bent over his knees, pink tulle dress bunched above your waist.

“My little doll just doesn’t know how to behave,” he murmurs, a large hang cupping your ass. “And she deserves to be  _punished_.”

 _Smack_. Charles spanks you roughly and you gasp. The sting of his hand on your ass a harmonious symphony of pain and pleasure. Blood pumps in your ears. Mind spinning and you barely register his gruff order to count.

“You know I’m always right, kitten. I’m always fucking  _right_.”

Tears stream from your eyes. You’re dizzy from each sharp swat but you crave so much  _more_. Walls clenching around nothing, slick dripping down your thighs. A throbbing ache that only  _Charles_  can satisfy.

“I didn’t deserve that, did I? I _didn’t deserve it_.”

You’re delirious with desire. Charles’ name a mindless mantra as you beg for him. And he only chuckles, spanks you harder and the cry of his name is muffled as you bury your face in the armrest. Another punishing spank, the obscene sound drowning out the click of the door. Only when an unfamiliar voice filters through the air do you realise Michael stands in the doorway, frozen by the scene before him.

Charles grins wickedly. An almost malicious kind of lust twinkles in his darkened eyes. His hand lands across your ass once more and you  _sob_  his name. It’s  _debauched_ , how turned on you are but  _God_ , does it feel  _good_. Mind a mess of heady want, you can’t help but let Charles use you as he pleases.

“I’m sorry, Michael,” sighs Charles, a hand soothing over your ass. “I just had to teach her a lesson. You know how it can be.”

Michael bobs his head. A few furious nods and he all but scarpers from the room. Charles laughs harshly, yanking you upright and you whimper as his blackened eyes meet yours.

“Have you learned your lesson, kitten? Are you going to be a good little girl for me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	10. “Imagine Charles coming home to you cooking dinner naked and only wearing pearls.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, light bondage, light d/s, oral sex

A sharp intake of breath. You smile to yourself, stir the pot one final time before turning around. Charles Blackwood. Blue eyes blown wide with lust and jaw slack. He sucks in a harsh breath, broad chest puffed out but there’s no denying the erection that strains his pants. A smug sense of satisfaction. A reaction elicited as he’s come to find you cooking dinner. Naked. Every inch of you bared. Save for a pair of heels and a string of white pearls around your neck.

“Charles,” you smile innocently. “You’re home.”

A gruff response as you press a kiss to his cleanly shaven jaw. A tick in his cheek, he drinks you in as you usher him into a chair. You perch on the table, breasts level with his eyes and pink dusts his cheeks. A finger tucked under his chin, you lift his gaze to yours.

“Well, Charles? Did you get my money?”

“No.”

Charles’ voice is hushed, embarrassed, disappointed. He has the courtesy to duck his head, daring to peek at you through the dark lashes that frame his pretty blue eyes. You pout, demanding  _why_  in a quiet voice. You executed your part of the plan perfectly. All he had to do was collect the money. He trembles as you voice your unhappiness. And then you tilt his face up to yours once more.

“Bedroom,” you whisper. “I want you naked and on your knees.”

A precious few minutes later and your heart skips a beat at the beautiful sight of Charles kneeling on the floor by the bed. Hands held behind his back. Chestnut hair a little mussed from an eagerness to shed his clothes. He shudders as you reach over him, breasts grazing his shoulder as you pluck the neatly folded tie from the mattress. And it’s so  _pretty_  how his arms strain when you bind his wrists together with the silk.

A hum falls from your lips as you perch on the bed. Charles rises but you halt him, a foot in the centre of his chest and heel biting in enough to make him groan. You pout, admiring how breathless he is already, a wild look in his eyes as he stares at you hungrily.

“Kitten, I- “

“Are you going to show me how sorry you are, Charles? Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” he blurts in between short pants. “I’ll be so good for you, kitten.  _Please_.”

A coy smirk curves your lips and you part your thighs. A sinful gasp falling from Charles as he sees how wet you are. A fine sheen of sweat glistens on the defined muscles of his stomach. Chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Please, kitten,” he begs. “Can I taste you? Can I get my mouth on that pretty pussy?”

How can you refuse when he begs you so prettily? And it’s with a greedy noise he buries his face in your core, moaning blissfully as he laps at your arousal. You sigh and curl your fingers in his hair. A flick of his tongue over your clit and you yank harshly at the caramel coloured locks. It’s utterly  _sinful_ , the growl that rumbles in Charles’ chest, mouth falling open and lashes fluttering.

“You’re so pretty, Charles,” you coo. “So pretty when you put that mouth to good use.”

A mumble, his nose bumps your clit as he circles your dripping entrance with his tongue. And you’re flushed all over. Heat spiking to a staggering height and you grind against his face, giggling at how he moans lewdly. Charles wraps his lips around your clit, sucking softly and you come undone, purring as bliss washes over you and it’s so  _perfect_. Your whole body thrums with pleasure. Eyes rolling and toes curling. You mewl as he trails kisses along your thighs, bringing you back down from your high.

Charles is  _painfully_  hard. Cock leaking against his abdomen, flushed red at the tip and  _begging_  for attention. And he looks so  _pleased_ with himself when you praise him. Jaw slick with your arousal. His blue eyes awash with a glow as you tell him what a good boy he was. A smile that falters when you announce he still has to prove he’s sorry. He stutters, flounders for words as you pull on a robe and knot it, pearls just visible. His eyes drift closed when you cup his face.

“I’m going to untie you, Charles. And we’re going to have the dinner I lovingly cooked for you. You’re going to eat it naked,  _just like this,_ and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	11. “Imagine Charles whispering profanity while you ride him.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, gagging, light bondage, light d/s, vaginal sex

Charles Blackwood has always been handsome. Eyes a particular shade of blue, clear like the ocean and all too easy to lose yourself in. Plump, pink lips you can’t help but imagine all over you. A jawline you want your lips all over and a thick coif of hair that just begs to be pulled. But he has never look as pretty as he does now.

Charles is a  _wreck_. Lips bitten red and eyes blackened with raw desire. Hair a tousled mess and his entire suit in disarray. That patterned tie of his binds his wrists together around the back of the chair. And a broken gasp tumbles past his lips.

“Charles,” you murmur, rocking your hips. “You know I like hearing you. Be a good boy, tell me what I want to hear.”

A dreamy look in his eyes as he fights to keep them open. Sweat slicked skin bared between his haphazardly unbuttoned shirt, and you rake your nails through the thatch of dark hair in the centre of his chest. He groans, bucks his hips up to meet yours and it’s a pleasurable burn how deep his cock is in you. He lowers his gaze, hypnotised as he slides in and out of your heat, hard length slick with your arousal.

“Fuck,” he swears in between shaky breaths. “You feel so good, kitten.  _Cazzo, come sei stretta._ ”

 _Fuck, you’re so tight_. A thrill of arousal ripples through you. You dig your fingers into Charles’ broad shoulders as you ride him faster, humming with satisfaction as he groans, hard muscles straining and eyes wide as they roam over you hungrily.

“ _Sei bellissima_ ,” he grunts as your hardened nipples drag against his chest. “Fuck yourself on my fat cock. Such a good girl, riding my cock so well.  _Sei la mia puttanella_.”

 _You’re so beautiful. You’re my little whore._ Charles chuckles darkly, a salacious grin bared just for you and as his tongue darts out to wet his lips you exact your revenge. Wide eyed, he growls out a moan that’s muffled by the silk panties you stuff in his mouth. You giggle teasingly and roll your hips, revelling at how his eyes drift closed.

“If you can’t be a good boy, Charles, I won’t let you come. You know what I wanted to hear, and that wasn’t very nice.”

A aching kind of desperation swims in his eyes. Sheer  _agony_  as he watches you tremble with bliss, pleasure slack mouth gasping out his name as your walls flutter wildly around his cock. You feel him  _throb_ , hear his incoherent beg and he’s  _breathless_  as you tug the panties from his mouth. Charles whimpers, velvety voice husky with need. You pepper kisses along his jawline, soothe your fingers through his hair.

“Are you going to be a good boy, now?”

A fervent nod.

“ _Scopami_ ,  _Charles_ ”

_Fuck me, Charles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	12. “Imagine Charles has a kink for your breasts.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: breast play, come marking, dirty talk, masturbation

A ray of sunshine filters through a gap in the curtains and Charles is appreciative of how beautiful you look swathed in it. Lips parted to allow a steady rhythm of breaths puff past. A blush coloured slip he bought you from Italy. It’s somewhat in disarray from slumber, neckline tugged low enough that the lace trim catches on your nipples. And Charles feels his cock twitch with arousal.

In truth, he very much has a penchant for your ass. His hands never seem to stray far most of the time, and the same might be said for his mouth. But, to Charles, there’s something delightfully sexy in the most unassuming of ways about how your breasts are almost bared as you sleep. And he finds himself ghosting a finger across the lace trim. A soft murmur, but you hum and settle back into the sheets. And Charles grins to himself.

His touch grows steadily rougher. Heat prickles along his spine. Mind slowly fogs over with lust. And Charles emits a low growl as he yanks the neckline down and he runs his tongue along his lower lip as your nipples pebble into small peaks. He cares little that you’re asleep, large hands cupping your breasts and squeezing harshly. Eager, bruising massages of your skin and he relishes at how soft and warm you feel.

“Charles?”

Your voice is quiet, a little gravelly with sleep that lingers even in your bright eyes. You bite your lip as he meets your gaze.

“More,” you plead. “Rougher, please, Charles.”

The early morning air thickens with heat and sex. The obscene sound of Charles’ mouth on your breasts and your whimpers and wanton cries. He rolls a nipple between his fingers, the other drawn between his teeth as he sucks harshly enough to arch your back from the silky white sheets.

“You have such pretty tits, kitten,” he groans, burying his face. “All this time I’ve been playing with that sweet little ass.”

Charles nips at the underside of your breasts. A small bruise already forming and the sinful moan that falls from your lips has him hard as a rock. Cock leaking all over your tummy as he bites harder, tongue flicking over the sting.

“My little doll looks so pretty with her tits marked up by me. I think you’d look even prettier with my come, too, wouldn’t you, kitten?”

Charles is hot all over. Driven mad by his desire as pulls off, a hand wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself, vision blurry as he drinks in the sight of you in his bed and looking so wrecked. He growls lowly, hand moving faster and thumb gliding over the wet tip. An erotic madness in your eyes that no doubt reflects that in his.

“Be a good little girl and play with your tits,” he husks. “Look at you, my sweet little plaything, I haven’t even gotten my mouth on your pussy and you’re already so close. You could come from this, couldn’t you?”

A whine that Charles accepts as agreement. A salacious, lewd appreciation for how  _aggressively_  you play with your breasts, eyes shining with a desperation to please him. He’s so  _close_ , cock throbbing in his hand. You cry out his name and it’s his undoing. Hot, blissful pleasure that all but  _consumes_  him as he groans out his release, spilling on to your breasts and you moan so prettily the ecstasy overwhelms him. Intense and he feels  _ruined_.

“Charles?”

A low groan escapes Charles, eyes snapping open and even in his sated daze, he can’t help a predatory spark of  _pride_. You. Lips wet and swollen. Eyes wild with desire. Silk slip half pulled down. And your breasts, marked by  _his_  mouth and glistening with  _his_  come. A dark smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

“All mine, my perfect little doll,” he hums, collecting a drop on his thumb and chuckling when you suck it from his fingertip. “Turn over, I’m going to mark up that pretty ass of yours now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	13. “Imagine Charles getting jealous when you flirt with another man.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, vaginal sex

The clink of wine glasses. A record tinkles away in the corner, the music light and bubbly. There’s a sparkling kind of serenity that wraps the evening up. There’s a handsome man who flashed you a charming smile the second you stepped through the door. A sip of your wine, a coy smile on your face. You giggle and place your hand on his arm. He grins at that, a twinkle in his eyes and you bite your lip. That spark of attraction. No doubt you accept his offer of a second glass of wine.

A smile that tugs at the corners of your mouth, it falters when you meet a pair of steely blue eyes across the room. A hard edge to his gaze yet, he’s as handsome as day you left him. An air of charm and intrigue lingers about him. Your heart skips a beat. And just like that, Charles Blackwood has you ensnared in his web once more.

“Now he’s a handsome fellow,” drawls a voice in your ear. “Not nearly enough to be with you, though.”

“Oh? And I suppose  _you_  are?”

Charles smirks wickedly. Mirth and mischief dance dangerously. A hand on the small of your back. His woody, Mediterranean scent familiar enough to quicken your pulse. How often you would bury your face in sheets that lingered with it after nights he made you his. Old habits die hard. Charles, an old ache that resurfaces. Smooth charm and easy lines. Italian peppered into conversation. A lick of his lips that sets your very soul on fire.

“I want you, kitten,” he murmurs, chest flush with yours. “I have to have you again.”

Jealousy, you accuse him of it and yet you can’t help the arousal that prickles at your skin in sharp stings. And it’s only when you have your confession, a forced admission that has Charles crimson cheeked as he spits out he can’t  _stand_  the sight of you with another man do you relent.

“One last time,” you whisper, lips mere millimetres from his. “That’s all this is, Charles.”

“Shut up.”

A low growl and he swallows your gasps, lips colliding messily in passion. Frenzied kisses, his tongue flicks against yours and you nip at his lower lip. Frantic hands, minds clouded with dizzying need. You grind your hips against his as he presses you to the wall, fumbling with his belt.

Short, shallow thrusts that earn harsh yanks of his hair. Charles aroused and angry in equal measure. It only turns you on more, head tilting back in pleasure and you gasp out his name as he buries himself deep.

“That’s it, kitten,” he snarls huskily. “No-one’s ever going to fuck you like I do. You think he can fill you up the way I do? I know just what my pretty little doll needs.”

“Shut up, Charles.”

The party long forgotten. You’re a wreck of smudged lipstick and breathy moans, gasping Charles’ name as you tremble with pleasure, warmth flooding you as he spills into you not long after. The air thick with sex, he’s positively giddy as he straightens his suit.

“One last time,” echoes Charles darkly, it’s a taunt. “Did you get your fill, kitten?”

“Did you?” You smirk, cupping his jaw and his eyes flash. “You’ll be back, Charles. You always come crawling back to me.”

Charles clenches his jaw, lashes fluttering as you ghost your nose along his neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m not the one that sought you out, Charles,” you murmur teasingly. “You just can’t help yourself, you can’t stay away from me.“

Charles inhales sharply. He’s unable to tear his eyes away from yours and it’s then that reality dawns on him. That web he spun for you. It doesn’t exist. Truthfully, he’s played right into your hands.

“You say you ended things because you didn’t love me, but we both know that’s not true, don’t we, sweet boy? I have you eating out my palm and you don’t even know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	14. “Imagine phone sex with Charles.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: dirty talk, masturbation, phone sex

The view from the window renders you speechless. An expanse of immaculate green lawn and leafy trees. Rose bushes and a squirrel that darts through them. A weekend at Nancy’s while Charles is out of town on business. And no sooner does the thought of him cross your mind, a knock resounds on your bedroom door. Nancy’s blonde curls and her berry lipped smile peer round.

“Honey? Charles is on the telephone, he’s asking for you.”

A skip of your heart as you press the telephone to your ear. You wind your finger around the cord, twisting the curls of wire as a smile tugs at the corners of your lips. Charles’ smooth drawl at the other end of the line. He has the most wonderful voice, low enough to trickle tremors of arousal down your spine. Velvety soft and so charming. You lose yourself almost instantly, thighs clenched tight together as you lean against the wall.

“I can’t wait to be back home,” he sighs. “The things I’m going to do to you, kitten.”

Your breath catches in your throat. Eyes dart down the hallway but Nancy is nowhere in sight. You press the telephone closer to your ear.

“You won’t be leaving my bed for days. I’m going to have so much fun with you, my sweet little plaything.”

Arousal washes over you, it pricks sharply at your skin. A thrum low in your core.

“Hm, I can picture it perfectly. I’m going to tie you up first. My little doll always looks so pretty laid out for me.”

Every word drips with dark desire. You swallow the lump in your throat.

“I’ll have so much teasing you, kitten. I’ll tease you for hours with my fingers and my mouth. You’ll be begging for my cock. You always sound so lovely when you beg.”

A wave of dampness between your thighs. Head spinning with lust. Your eyes flutter shut as Charles croons filthily in your ear.

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on that tight little pussy, you always did taste so goddamn sweet, darling. Or maybe I’ll play with your ass, you always scream so lovely when I do.  _Fuck_ , your ass feels good around my cock.”

A click. It’s subtle but not enough to escape your attention and even as anger flares, you decide to give Nancy something to really listen to.

“Oh, Charles,” you simper, the coyness in your time evident. “You’re the one that left  _me_  all alone. When you get back home, I’m going to punish you. And you’re going to be a good boy and take it.”

A sharp intake of breath, Charles growls quietly and it’s obvious he’s caught between wanting to play along and detesting having the power snatched from him. You giggle, chin jutted out high.

“I’m going to use nothing but my mouth on you, Charles. All night long. Would you like that, Charles? My pretty mouth around your cock?”

A grunt, husky and gravelly. You can only imagine how hard he clenches his jaw.

“I’m going to suck your cock, Charles. Over and over. But, I won’t let you come. Oh no, only good boys get to come and you’re not a good boy, are you?”

“Kitten- “

“I’ll have you all tied up. All those hard muscles of yours straining because you’re so desperate to touch me. I won’t you. No, I’m going to ride your face and you’re going to make me come. Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Charles groans, a low rumble that’s a shockwave of arousal low in your core. You bite back a whimper, Nancy’s breath just audible enough and you’re nowhere near finished with Charles.

“Imagine it, Charles. Me on top of you, playing with my pretty tits and you’re just  _begging_  for me to ride you, to fuck myself on your fat cock. But, I won’t. Not yet. No, I’m going to fuck myself with my vibrator first and you’ll have to watch.”

A sharp gasp from Charles. The obscene sound of him stroking himself and you smirk to yourself.

“Are you playing with yourself, Charles? Do you have your fingers around that pretty cock?”

A disgruntled response but he’s too far gone to care. His breath falls in short pants. Heavy and erotic.

“And only then, when you’re desperate and sobbing for me to fuck you, I’ll ride you. Fuck myself on your cock. Mm, you always do fill me up so nicely, Charles. So big and so thick.”

“Kitten,” he whimpers. “Fuck, I- “

“You’ll have to be a good boy and let me come first, Charles. Can you do that? Let me come all your fat cock?”

Charles is close. His words garbled and the slick sound of his hand working him closer and closer. It’s arousing beyond believe.

“Oh, Charles. I’m going to  _scream_  your name when I come and that’s when I’ll tell you to let go, to come in me and it’s going to feel so  _good_  when you fill my tight pussy with your come. Come, Charles. I want to hear you.”

A rough and wolfish growl. You’re hot all over just hearing him and the image of how beautiful he looks coming undone plays in your mind. He’s breathless. A wreck as he groans out his release.

“Fuck, kitten,” he swears. “Now that wasn’t fair at all.”

“Be a good boy now, Charles,” you giggle. “Goodbye. I’m going to go find Nancy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	15. Imagine Charles fingering you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: anal play, breast play, dirty talk, forced orgasm, light bondage, light d/s, rough sex, vaginal fingering

Barely discernible, the soft ripple of water in the cool night air. The buzz of the townsfolk seemingly a world away. A little bubble of your own. Stiflingly hot, heavily scent with woody, earthy notes and tainted with promises of ruin. And you’re burning up. Driven by only your wildest desires. Or rather, Charles Blackwood’s.

_“Sei la mia puttanella.”_

_You’re my little whore._ A rough possessiveness to the velvety quality of his voice. A perfect match to how  _harshly_  he thrusts his fingers into you, driving them in and out with little concern for how  _sore_  you are. Over-sensitised. Unable to fight the drowsiness that threatens you.

No, Charles has a certain madness circling his pretty blue eyes. He looms over you, undeniably aroused by your bared body, wrists bound to the headboard with his silk tie. Tears stream from your eyes, lips sting with every bite of your teeth, skin glistens with sweat and arousal. You’re helpless. Vulnerable. At his complete mercy.

“My pretty little plaything,” he murmurs, thumb tracing over your swollen clit. “Mine to do with as I please. What should I do with you?”

Your throat burns. Mind blank and spinning because you’re  _delirious_ from every orgasm Charles has drawn from you. You’ve lost count of how many. There’s something so  _depraved_  about the predatory hunger he displays, still fully dressed but with a face darkened by the devilish streak in him. The side of him that has him commit everything deplorable all in the name of his  _pleasure_. Ruthless and demanding. Hard and insistent. Coarse and untamed. You’re so sensitive. Every nerve in your body crying out for relief.

“Please, Charles,” you sob brokenly. “I can’t take any more!”

Hours he’s spent with his fingers buried deep in your core. Hours of rolling your clit under his thumb. Hours pinching and tugging your nipples. And you’re a  _ruin_. Forced pleasure you surrender to. How rough Charles is with you inexplicably erotic. Breathless and exhausted. Make-up smudged and a haze in your eyes. Shaky pants and slumped against dirtied sheets. Pleas that go unanswered until now.

“You’re so lovely like this,” he hums, licking his lips enticingly. “You’ll take whatever I give, kitten, and you’ll take it like the good little girl you are.”

Charles marvels at how you scream his name, body convulsing and your hips buck up off the damp sheets, as if you’re caught between chasing his fingers and a desperation to shy away. You’ve never been so  _soaked_ , arousal coats your thighs and drips over the sheets. And Charles, despite your protests of how sensitive you are, strokes over your clit as bliss courses through you. Another beg, all but a howl he appreciates. You gasp as his fingers dip low, ghost over your hole.

“Deny it all you want, doll,” he chuckles wickedly. “But you can’t help yourself. Not with me. You need this, don’t you? Need my fingers in that perfect pussy, in that tight ass.“

You shudder as Charles brushes his mouth over your ear. The linen of his jacket almost too much against your abused nipples. A circle of his fingers around your rim. You whimper, tug your lips between your teeth as you teeter close to exhaustion.

“You don’t even care which hole it’s in, do you?” He taunts, fingers teasing you. “You need me. And I need this. You’re my little plaything. Fucking mine. And I don’t want to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	16. “Imagine Charles isn’t used to women he wants being shy and quiet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: bondage, dirty talk, Dom/Sub, rough sex, spanking

A room that glitters under the soft glow of candlelight and an ornate crystal chandelier. The soft echo of a record, the perfect balance to the chatter. The whole town seemingly impressed with the party. A delicate sip of wine, your eyes catch a steely blue pair across the room and as you feel warmth flush your cheeks, Charles Blackwood offers you a charming smile.

Charles is new in town. A man of great wealth and historical lineage. Very much a desirable man. Of course, it helps that he’s devastatingly handsome. An angular jaw and beautiful blue eyes. Dark chestnut hair streaked with caramel. You were smitten the moment he smiled at you, the crinkles in the corners of his eyes curving upwards. With all the girls fawning over him, you were somewhat stunned to find him in the drawing room, a bid to acquaint himself with your father. Secret smiles that soon turned into shared cups of coffee. Walks through town together and offers to carry your parcels home. A first kiss behind an oak tree in the park. Charles Blackwood has ensnared you entirely.

 

The skip of your heart as he approaches. Every step exudes masculinity and power. A pleasant greeting he offers your mother and father while you blush shyly. He extends his arm and offers to show you about his estate. You float, skim through the corridors until Charles pulls you down a deserted one. Hands cup your face as he captures your lips in a kiss, searing and more passionate than ever before. Your cheeks warm once more, and then he’s drawing a set of keys from his pocket.

“I want to show you something, darling.”

The third of your heart all too loud. Blood roars in your ears. A dark room that step into and your heels echo. And then the room is swathed in light and you can’t help the gasp that falls from your lips. A vivid, erotic black that has you flushing all over. You cast your eyes over the large bed and stern looking bench. A slight squeak as Charles presses his thick chest to your back, his scent drifts over you as his lips hovering over your ear.

“You’re so lovely,” he murmurs darkly. “But, you’re so quiet, darling. I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream my name and beg for my cock. I want you to shed this shy exterior. Just for me. Will you?”

Charles gazes at you with predatory hunger. You’re Little Red Riding Hood and he’s the Big Bad Wolf. You’ve never felt so exposed. Every inch of skin bared for him. Wrists clasped in leather cuffs that dangle from the ceiling. A slight tremble, you balance precariously on your tiptoes as he circles around you. You’re his prey. And you love it. You love the danger. You love the power he has over you. You love this unhinged side to him. A rough finger glides down your spine.

“I want them all to hear you,” he demands. “Nice and loud for me, my little plaything.”

The high-pitched silence of anticipation. And then you gasp, whole body jerking as Charles’ palm comes down on your ass. He only chuckles, your skin smarting as you try to regain your balance. A wave of arousal that’s damp between your legs and you’re surprised by how much you enjoy this. Wrists strain against the leather cuffs as he spanks you again. Harder this time, enough to earn a squeak of his name. And he pinches your chin between his fingers, voice a husky growl as he roughly directs your gaze to the opposite wall.

“I said, I want to hear you scream,” he says. “If you won’t by my hand, I’ll use one of those on you. Maybe the riding crop. Would you like that, little doll?”

A whimper as his grip slackens. Barely any reprieve before he spanks you again, harshly and bruisingly. You cry out his name and it seems to excite him. That dark chuckle once more as he delivers another harsh blow and you really do scream this time, heart thudding as you imagine every party guest hearing. It shouldn’t arouse you so much. You shouldn’t be so wet. And yet, you’ve never ached for a man the way you do for Charles. Wanting him buried deep in your core and making you fall apart.

“That’s it, sweet girl. You’re so pretty when you’re loud like this.”

Butterflies bloom in your belly as Charles rounds to stand before you. A salacious lick of his pink lips. Face slick with exertion and restraint. He pinches a nipple between his fingers, pulling until your mouth falls open in a breathy sob. A rough slap between your legs and you jerk, pleasure that harmonises with pain. You’re throbbing. Another tug at your nipples as he forces an unholy cocktail of coarse pleasure on you.

“You’re  _mine_ ,” he croons, palming at your breasts. “Mine to use as I please.”

A mewl as you nod. Desperate for any friction. A dull ache in your core. Eyes wide as he struts across the room and pulls open a drawer. He glances over his shoulder at you, a devilish smirk bared for your benefit.

“Tell me, little kitten,” he drawls. “How far are you willing to let me go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
